Fiacre Prudhomme
Fiacre Prudhomme is the son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon by Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier. Ricdin-Ricdon is an older French variant of Rumpelstiltskin. Info Name: Fiacre Prudhomme Age: 14 Parent's Story: Ricdin-Ricdon Alignment: Royal Roommate: Efrain Cebolla Secret Heart's Desire: To become skilled as a spinner and outwit Ricdin-Ricdon. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at spinning. Storybook Romance Status: Eudoxie Anura is the girl for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not good at remembering names. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. In here I can show my skill with a distaff. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. Learning how to use a magic wand is hard work. Best Friend Forever After: Tilo Brüder, Jules Marmoisan, Qazim Ylli, and my roommate Efrain are all cool. Character Appearance Fiacre is of average height, with long auburn hair and green eyes. He wears a pink shirt, a fuchsia vest with yellow embroidery, and pink shorts. He wears glasses on his face. Personality Fiacre is rather slow and at peace with the flow of time. He is never in a rush to do anything, which is an annoyance for many. Fiacre is skilled at weaving and likes to makes clothes. He is often made fun of for doing what many people consider "women's work" and unfit for a prince. Fiacre thinks that guys should be more willing to do traditionally feminine activities such as spinning. He is confident about his destiny, knowing he will be able to outwit Ricdin-Ricdon. Biography Greetings! I'm Fiacre Prudhomme, the son of Rosanie from RIcdin-Ricdon. My mother was raised by a peasant woman who chided her for her slow spinning. She is sent to work at the palace of King Prudhomme and Queen Laborieuse, and fell in love with the prince, but could not marry him because she was apparently a commoner. Rosanie was given a magic wand by the demon Ricdin-Ricdon that could spin, and if she could guess the name of the man who gave her the wand within three months, she would be out of his power. As it turned out, Ricdin-Ricdon was taking advantage of her like he did with many other young women. Hearing him relate this to a sorceress, Rosanie guessed his name. Later, Rosanie was revealed to be of royal birth, which enabled her to marry the prince. I'm the next Rosanie, since my family has only boys. Somehow, my older twin brothers Alexis and Mathis weren't considered for the destiny (nor would they consider taking a feminine role), and the destiny was laid upon me. I am going to be the first male Rosanie. There's nothing wrong with a guy taking a female destiny. I'm skilled at weaving, and I enjoy making clothes. I get ridiculed for it because guys aren't expected to be spinners, I don't have a problem with guys taking interest in "women's work". I wish more guys were willing to do it, since I think knowledge in spinning could come in handy. Though I'm confident in being the next Rosanie, sometimes I wonder if I can live up to it. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as my mother, as evident by my glasses and somewhat horsey face. I frequently get advice from my grandparents, King Prudhomme and Queen Laborieuse, on how to present myself. Still, I don't think living with a peasant would be so bad. Even though I'm a prince, I feel like I can relate to commoners better than many of the royalty around me. Princes and princesses shouldn't act so high and mighty and learn to be around the common people. I'm very much in peace with the flow of time, and I'm never in a rush to do anything. I frequently hand in assignments late, which affects my grades. I admit, I'm kind of lazy. Still, I want to be active. I'd rather not be like my spoiled older brothers and need people waiting on me hand and foot. It's important to be well-rounded. Trivia *Fiacre's surname refers to his grandfather Prudhomme. *Fiacre is left-handed. *Fiacre is fond of spicy food. He especially likes Korean bulgogi chicken. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Smith. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Rumpelstiltskin Category:From Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French